For sentimental reason
by Mari Owan
Summary: Uma songfic que fiz em meu caderno e que agora está noa r apra vocês! A história é um pequeno resumo do que acontece com eles durante a guerra e depois dela... Espero que vocês gostem


**Titulo: **For sentimental reason...

**Parte: **Capítulo único.

**Autor: **Rei Owan.

**Casal: **1x2

**Classificação: **Livre.

**Sumario: **Sou péssima em sumários... a vida de Duo e Heero durante e depois da guerra.

**Notas da autora: **Bom estou aqui mais uma vez para encher a paciência de vocês com mais uma fic...

Esta é dedicada a uma pessoa muito especial para mim e que vem me apoiando a muito tempo mesmo tanto nas minhas fics como na minha vida. Lú muito obrigada por ser minha amiga e desculpa as burradas que as vezes eu faço! Te amo miga! Beijos

E um obrigada a Yoru no Yami que revisou a fic para mim, brigadinha amiga, comento um errinhos as vezes né! -

Ma obrigada pelo incentivo de colocar a fic no ar, mil obrigadas!

Valeu a vocês, amo você e seus comentário também. Espero que a fic agrade vocês.

Obs: Duo POV

**--------------------------------------**

**I love you for sentimental reason**

**Eu te amo por razões sentimentais**

**I hope do belive me**

**Eu espero que você acredite em mim**

**I´ve given you my heart**

**Eu te dei meu coração**

Eu o amo, mas não sei bem o porque nem como muito menos quando tudo isso começou. Imagino que tenha sido amor a primeira vista, porque foi somente olhar para aquelas íris azul cobalto que senti minha pernas falharem, minha respiração se acelerar e meu coração parar.

Demorou um pouco para conseguirmos nos reencontramos de novo e posso dizer com toda a certeza de que o nosso segundo encontro não fora nada do que eu havia imaginado, mas fiquei feliz em sabe que ele estava bem.

Aos poucos e sem que eu percebesse fui lhe entregando meu coração, até que não sobrasse nada de Duo Maxwell e que naquele corpo quem habitasse na realidade fosse todos os sentimentos reprimidos de meu amado.

**I love you and you alone were meant for me**

**Eu amo você e só você foi feito pra mim**

**Please give your loving heart to me**

**Por favor, me de o seu amoroso coração **

**And say we´ll nerver ever part**

**E diga que nos nunca vamos nos separar**

Comecei a pensar que você não possuía coração, pois apesar de todos os meus esforços você continuava frio e grosso comigo. Até que uma noite durante uma missão, Heero se machucou gravemente por minha causa e eu completamente desesperado o levei para um mata próxima à base e chamei reforços, e enquanto estávamos apenas nos dois você pois a mão em meu rosto e me perguntou se eu o perdoaria por ter matado tantas pessoas, se eu o amaria mesmo nunca tendo conseguindo sentir verdadeiramente, perguntou eu conseguiria viver para sempre ao lado dele...

Depois deste dia começamos um romance secreto no meio da pior guerra. O mundo estava cinza, pessoas morriam a cada minuto, famílias estavam sendo desmanchadas, mas eu so conseguia pensar que eu tinha em meus braços alguém para chamar de meu, chamar de família... alguém que eu poderia chamar de_ alma gêmea._

**I think of you every morning**

**Eu penso me você toda manhã**

**Dream of you every night**

**Sonho com você toda noite**

**Darling, I´m never lonely**

**Querido, Eu nunca estou sozinho**

**Whenever you are in sight**

**Você sempre está na minha mira**

Sorriso verdadeiros brotaram dos meus lábios, como rosas na primavera, meus olhos brilhavam mais do que todas as estrelas do céu, depois de 15 anos da minha vida finalmente poderia ser feliz.

E quando não estávamos juntos a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era pensar em você, sonhar com seus toques e com suas palavras doces, com seus carinhos em mim de manha, das suas mãos secando minhas lagrimas quando meu passado vinha me assombrar. Mas mesmo estando longe de ti sabia que não estava sozinho,e que em algum lugar você também pensava em mim.

**All because I love you for sentimental reason**

**Porque eu te amo por razões sentimentais **

**I hope you do belive me**

**Eu espero que você acredite em mim**

**I´ve given my heart**

**Eu te dei meu coração **

Não posso dizer que nossa vida foi um mar de rosas, porque não foi. Tivemos que sobreviver a uma guerra, passar por maus momentos e superar inúmeras brigas, a grande maioria por simples imbecilidades como um não aprovar o plano do outro. Mas no final, sempre acabava que nos pedíamos desculpas e tudo voltava a ser como era antes.

Dei para aquele lindo japonês de olhos azuis o meu coração por razões que nem mesmo eu sei dizer, somente sei que foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido e que se eu tivesse outra chance faria tudo exatamente igual, pois assim e somente assim eu poderia comprovar o quanto eu o amo.

**I think of you every morning**

**Penso em você toda manhã**

**Dream of you every night**

**Sonho com você toda noite**

**Darling, I´m never lonely**

**Querido, nunca estou sozinho**

Hoje a guerra não existe mais e os pequenos conflitos entre os paises e as colônias estão sendo esquecidos e uma nova Era está para começar. Tenho certeza que ela não será uma Era de paz, porque o ser humano nunca vai aprender a viver sobre plena paz já que ele precisa ver tudo o que ele construiu ser destruído para entender o quanto aquilo era importante. Mas só sei que neste momento a única coisa que preenche meus pensamentos e meu coração é meu amado esposo...

Sim, já faz 5 anos que tudo terminou e nos decidimos, assim como Quatre e Trowa, que estava na hora de assumir isso. E que se explodissem aqueles que não gostavam, eu estava feliz e era isso que importava.

**All because I love you for sentimental reason**

**Porque te amo por razões sentimentais **

**I hope you do belive me**

**Eu espero que você acredite em mim**

Fechei meu caderno ao ver ele parado na porta de nossa casa com a nossa filha, os dois conversavam animadamente sobre o que ela havia feito aquele dia e eu apenas fiquei apenas os observando de longe, torcendo para que não fosse visto, o que seria impossível, já que estava com o corpo completamente de fora da janela.

-Duo... você vai cair daí!

-Papi...- disse a minha menina enquanto levantava os braços em minha direção. Dei um pequeno sorriso e entrei em casa, desci as escadas e abri a porta para os dois.

**I´ve given my heart**

**Eu te dei o meu coração**

Naquele dia saímos juntos, comemorar algo especial, os cinco anos de nossa filha e de nosso casamento. Sorrimos, tiramos muitas fotos, comemos como loucos e nos divertimos. E voltamos para nossa casa para o lugar onde podemos chamar de lar.

Nos aconchegamos na varanda e ficamos a olhar as estrelas, Mel dormiu depois de alguns minutos e nos permanecemos acordados tentando aproveitar o melhor daquele dia tão especial e exatamente ao nascer do sol Heero me beija e diz com a voz mais doce do mundo...

-Duo... obrigado por te me dado seu coração.

-Obrigado por ter me dado uma família.

**FIM! **

**Notas da autora chata 2: **Bom é isso! Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Não deu muito trabalho fazer essa fic, porque eu já tinha uma pequena idéia para fazê-la escrita no meu caderno apesar de que não posso negar foi difícil arranjar um final para ela...

Espero coments, porque sem eles eu não vivo... – a mais melodramática- Mas espero coments viu gente, preciso saber como ta isso aqui, porque eu não gostei muito desse final e vocês?

Espero ansiosa!

Mil beijos Rei .


End file.
